


Portable 4'33"

by Anonymous



Category: 4'33" - John Cage (Song)
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A carry-along performance of John Cage's 4'33", so you can take it anywhere you go.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous, Yuletide Madness 2019





	Portable 4'33"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> Hello, Gammarad! Thank you for requesting interactive fiction for this work, and I hope you like this.
> 
> \- playable in any Javascript-enabled browser  
> \- mobile-friendly*  
> \- downloadable as a .html file for offline consumption  
> For bug reports, please leave a comment.
> 
> *If your screen turns off halfway, click 'Restore Game' on itch.io's screen and it should return you to where you left off.  
> If your phone screen is small, try turning on Desktop Mode in your browser if you have it.  
>   
> 
> 
> **ETA** : Tell me in the comments what you heard!

[Portable 4'33](https://yuletide2019anon.itch.io/portable-433) | [Download as .html](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c9zubzlvj4dwla4/433_1.html/file)


End file.
